This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Data organized in a directory tree structure is a typical kind of hierarchy data which includes at least two data blocks. The data blocks are in a hierarchy relation between each other, a portal to a lower-hierarchy data block is located within a higher-hierarchy data block. Therefore, in order to open the lower-hierarchy data block, it is required to open the higher-hierarchy data block first. Hereinafter, the data organized in the directory tree structure is called directory tree data for short.
In the field of multi-party online games, a game platform is usually organized in the directory tree structure. Before joining in an online game, a player needs to download the directory tree data from a directory tree server through a client and update directory tree data locally stored with the directory tree data downloaded. After the client successfully downloads the directory tree data, the player opens a node on the directory tree and thus can enter into a corresponding room in the game platform for playing. However, if the client fails to download the directory tree data, the player cannot join in the game.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a method for downloading directory tree data from the directory tree server by the client in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the method specifically includes the following steps.
Step 101: A client logs on a directory tree server. If the logon succeeds, proceed to step 102; otherwise, the client fails to download the directory tree data.
In this step, if the client fails to download the directory tree data, the player cannot join in a game even if the client has stored the directory tree data locally.
Step 102: The client transmits a directory tree data download request or a directory tree data update request to the directory tree server.
Data blocks stored locally at the client cannot be used before being updated. Therefore, data blocks requested to be downloaded in this step includes both locally-stored data blocks and new data blocks. The data blocks requested to be downloaded in this step may also include only the locally-stored data blocks without the new data blocks.
Step 103: The directory tree server issues all the directory tree data requested to the client.
Step 104: The client receives all the directory tree data issued by the directory tree server and updates the locally-stored directory tree data.
As can be seen from the above, in the prior art, the directory tree server issues all the directory tree data which the client requests to download, while the data which the client requests to download may include the locally-store data of the client. If the locally-stored data is the same as corresponding data from a directory tree server side, the method for issuing data wastes downlink resources of the directory tree server.